Burn Out Bright
by Spoon10488
Summary: Another mission, another danger, another choice. Amongst all these things hangs the chance of seeing a teammate of old. Yaoi, Sasu/Naru, Lemon, M/M.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just like to bend them to my Yaoi will. No money is made. Tear._

_Pairing:Sasu/Naru_

_Summary:He fought against the hailstorm of fire and the power radiating from the orb forcing his way towards it. Pain filled his slow steps. The closer he got the more sever the pain grew, but he wasn't going to let anymore people suffer. _

Ratings:_ Yaoi, lemon, slight angst, foul language in Japanese, _

_AN: Okay, first off if you don't like male humping the crap out of other males, don't read my stories. Including but not limited to this one. It is YAOI meaning guys sleeping with other guys. And yes there will be at one lemon and/or lime scene. So if you have a problem with that leave, shoe, get! Okay for all those who stayed, Let the Story begin! I hope you like._

_Song: Burn Out Bright by SwitchFoot_

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Kyubi/

* * *

**Burn Out Bright**

_Prologue_

* * *

It was midnight Konoha and the village was submerged in utter darkness. There was no moon this night. In a small broken down apartment in the seedier part of the village a small light flickered. Inside a lone blonde sat. His face was covered by shadows. The only light in the room was from a small candle sitting on top a misshapen cupcake.

"It has been 6 years, this day, since you left, Sasuke. 6 years since you abandoned us…Me." A tanned hand raised the candled desert before his face. Salty tearstains ran down from dull blue eyes. "Happy anniversary." and with a quick breath the flame was extinguished and the apartment cast into darkness.

* * *

As always daylight came and chased away the shadows as the village of Konoha woke up.

Naruto Uzumaki woke from a restless night. Even with his eyes closed it felt like someone was staring at him. He opened his eyes to find Pakkun, Kakashi's summon on his bed. That would've been fine if it wasn't for the fact that the dog was sitting on his chest with face but inches from his own. The blonde acted like any well-trained ninja waking up to that would. By screaming like a girl and flinging the poor dog across the room.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the dog grumbled rubbing it's paw on the newly forming lump.

"Che…What do you meaning 'what was that for'. You try waking up to a face inches away from yours and tell me you wouldn't react like that." The blond yelled while waving his fist.

"I think I fractured my tail." Pakkun said more to himself.

Naruto sighed and his eye dulled slightly. 'This day six years ago…'

"Hey kid you okay?"

"Huh? Oh ya." the blonde laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Kakashi wanted me to tell you the Hokage wants you in her office at 8:00am."

"Oh thanks." blond glanced at his alarm clock which read 7:53am. "Kuso! Why didn't you wake me earlier!"

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to realized someone was staring at you. Obviously it took longer than I thought." the pug smiled sheepishly.

"Crap, crap, crap!" the blond chanted as he dove through the pile of dirty laundry to find something semi-clean to wear. He grabbed his normal clothes and quickly put them on.

"She's going to kill me." and with that the blond was running from rooftop to rooftop leaving Pakkun in his dust.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the window leading into the Hokage's office. Within seconds he was on the floor with a large lump on his head from the rather large book said Hokage threw.

"Ouch! Baa-Chan that hurt!" the blond yelled right in the Hokage's face.

"Serves you right for being late." the Hokage yelled back.

"That wasn't my fault, Kakashi's stupid summon didn't wake me up." he protested.

"Stop making excuses, gaki!" growled the large breasted women.

"Whatever." he muttered giving up convincing the other. The blond Hokage was surprised by his dismissal of the subject. She had never known her 'little brother' to back down from an argument.

'Why would he act like this?' she thought while frowning slightly. It only took a second for the answer to come to her. 'Oh! Kuso! Today's when that Uchiha brat took off. Che…I forgot.' She decided to let the matter rest and instead turned to the rest of the group.

"Well I'll explain why I called you all here." She started.

The Kyuubi vessel turned around and for the first since entering the room he realized he wasn't the only one the Hokage summoned.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei!" he said as he smiled and waved to them. They looked at him and shook their heads already knowing what was about to happen.

_Thump!_

Another book connected with his head.

"Oowwwee! Baa-Chan!" the blond fox whined.

"Then pay attention while I'm talking, brat!" She thundered back.

Sakura Turned to Kakashi and sighed "They will never change will they, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nope." he answered as he kept his nose buried in his book.

After a couple more minutes of flying objects and loud yelling, Naruto gave up on the argument.

"Che…whatever."

Both Sakura and Kakashi were also surprised by their teammates quick dismissel of the fight but were aware of the most likely cause.

_Sasuke._

Luckily fir her Sakura had gotten over her crush on Sasuke and was now dating Lee. Even Kakashi had a lover though they weren't sure who it was. The only one with out a significant other was Naruto. Out of all of them he was the one who took the raven's desertion the hardest. It seemed like Naruto's feelings for the other boy only grew stronger each minute they were apart. Which meant Naruto would probably never get over the Uchiha.

"Anyway, back to the reason I called you here." Even as she spoke, she watched her blued-eyed gaki with concern. "I have a mission for you."

* * *

_TBC?_

_A/N: Okay here's where you decided. Did you like it, hate it or feel anything for it? Is it worth continuing? Let me know, which way to go._

_Yours truly, Spoon10488_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just like to bend them to my Yaoi will! No money made, tear._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Kyuubi"_

* * *

**Burn out Bright**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"The reason I called you here is because there is a new mission." As the Hokage spoke she eyed Naruto with concern. "Firstly on this mission there will only be a three man team which will, obviously, consist of you three. There have been rumors for a couple months now about an ancient 'weapon' that has been rediscovered. I believe you have all heard of these rumors, am I right?" all three nodded. "Good. At first we believed that the rumors were just that, rumors, but Jiraiya has sent a summon with some information that seems to disprove are first thoughts. Through one of his sources he has determined to approximate location that the weapon might be held."

The blue-eyed genin frowned slightly to himself, "Wait, this mission, is it to retrieve this thing? I mean Konoha doesn't need another weapon." he said not liking the idea of adding yet another weapon to the world. 'This world forgot about this weapon once, so for all I care this thing should just stay forgotten.'

"Yes I want you to retrieve it." answered the Hokage. She could see that something was troubling her gaki and knowing him, she could probably guess what.

"If you are worried that this weapon is going to be used as another weapon against the other hidden villages, I'm telling you now that's not going the happen. No matter how much the concial whines." She rumbled the last part to herself.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and then closed it when nothing came out. He narrowed his eyes looking at the hokage for any signs that she was lying. Finding none he let his normal carefree smile consume his face, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay Baa-chan!"

"There… there is something else too." She knew this news was going to be hard on the blond boy. What made it worse was she was going to have to tell him today of all days. She took a calming breath then continued, "While collecting information on the weapon's location Jiraiya also learned of another group searching for it."

All eyes were on the Hokage. The tension in the air was almost suffocating. Naruto's eyes had many emotions flash through them. The Hokage could tell he was already considering the possible answers, and how each one would effect him. He wasn't nearly as stupid as he lead others to believe.

After a moment of thought he was pretty sure he could guess which group it was. Not the Akatsuki they were only interested in the power of the demons not anything else or at least it seemed that way. Orochimaru was dead as far as they knew, so the only group left with interest in gaining power would be…

"Hebi" the blue-eyed teen whispered, but in the silent room his words seemed deafeningly loud.

"Yes." The Hokage said quietly. "I'm guessing they probably have the same information as Jiraiya, so there is a chance you might run into them. I don't have to tell you that your mission comes first. The Uchiha is a traitor and missing nin." Her words were cold and strong but they needed to be. Naruto needed to understand that he couldn't keep chasing after the raven youth all his life. She could see the hurt and sadness within those blue depths, for he knew those words were more aimed at him than the two others in the room. It stung her heart to see her adopted little brother hurt by her words, but she was also the Hokage and had a responsibility to the village.

"Do you all understand?" she asked for the sake of not singling her gaki out more then necessary.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Sakura answered

"Hai, hai." responded the copy-nin.

Then all eyes turn to the blond.

"N..naruto?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Hai! I understand." He said smiled while scratching the back of his head. All in the room could see the smile didn't reach his eyes, but at the same time they all knew he would put the mission first. Even… even if their old teammate was there.

"Good, here are the mission scrolls." she handed one to each of them. " I want you to be packed and ready to go in 2 hours. dismissed."

They all nodded to the Hokage and took their leave.

As she sat alone in her office she cradled her head in her hands. A tired sigh escaped her lips.

"Be careful gaki."

* * *

Naruto jumped from roof to roof in the direction of his apartment. Kakashi and Sakura had gone their own ways after leaving the Hokage tower. They were going to meet at the gates when they were finished packing. All wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Continuing on his way the blond was caught up in his own thoughts about seeing Sasuke again.

'Maybe this time… he'll come back.'

A part of the blonde's mind laughed mockingly at him 'Why would Sasuke come back? There is nothing here for him. Nothing here he needs. Especially not you.'

A growl echoed inside his mind. Though the demon didn't go out of his way to comfort his blond vessel, he did help derail negative and harmful thoughts. On occasion he would offer a few words that might be vaguely interrupted as encouragement. But most often the giant fox amused himself with mocking and frustrating his vessel.

Kyubi's the echoing growl startled the blond out of his dark thoughts and almost caused him to fall off the roof he jumped to.

'Kuso! Look what you almost made me do you giant puffball!' he yelled at the demon.

The blond could hear the great beast's amused snort.

'Jerk.' the blond pouted in his mind.

"_Foolish kit you are not the Uchiha nor do you know what resides in his mind, so you no not what the Uchiha brat thinks of you or anyone else. It would be better to not to assume the negative."_

'Well you are unusually talkative today.'

The demon huffed as if it was irritated _"What I am or am not is no matter to you. I have just had enough of your pitiful self-whining. Next time you regard the Uchiha merely ask his thoughts of you, that way you will know for certain his thoughts." _

Recently the blond noticed that the demon seemed to talk to him more and more. Also, it seemed that the conversations they were having were a little friendlier than, 'I'm going to kill you then devour your limp body'. Actually if the blond really thought about it the demon seemed to, even just slightly, care about him and not because of the fact that if he died so did Kyubi. Still it was kind of weird having a centuries old demon give you advise on love, even if it was very vague.

'Huh, never knew you cared so much.' The blond replied with a mental smirk.

_A low growl echoed in his mind. "I only suggest this for my own comfort. Your mood effects the environment of your mind so solving this pointless issue would 'clear the air' in here. The smell of self-pity is all senses 'enjoy' right now." The demon said sarcastically. _

'Okay. If you say so.' The blond sing-songed. He smiled to himself slightly. Even if the demon refused to admit it, he could tell the great beast cared.

'_If you do not your overwhelming stupidity to be show to your teammates once again, I'd start packing before they come to retrieve you.'_

'Wah?' Coming back to reality the blond looked around and released he was standing in his living room.

"How long was I standing here for?" glancing at the hanging clock on his wall he relised with alarm it was almost time for him to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan at the gate.

The blond could hear an amused snort in the back of his mind.

'Jerk.'

Naruto sighed then started to quickly collect the things he needed to pack.

* * *

Once finished he grabbed his bag and left. Running towards the front gates he noticed Sakura was already there.

He started to run towards her and was about to yell out when he noticed she wasn't alone. He slowed and hid around the corner. Sakura was with Lee and he didn't want to interrupt them. He'd just lean back against the wall and wait til they were done talking.

* * *

"Lee thank you for coming to say goodbye. It was really sweet of you, when I know you are busy with your training." Sakura said.

"Lovely Sakura-chan even if I had to walk a million miles across burning hot coals, on my hands I would have come to bid you farewell." As he said this there was a burning fire in his eyes.

Sakura just smiled at him. He was a little on the crazy side, but she loved him anyway. Love. Her smile faltered a little thinking of her blond teammate. It was so obvious to her that Naruto was in love with Sasuke. Lee seemed to notice how her smile faded.

"Sakura my beloved what is troubling you?"

"Oh, it's okay Lee. It's just something… someone I'm worried about."

"Oh I understand, Sakura-chan." Lee's smile also faded. Sakura started to panic. Did Lee think she was talking about her old crush on Sasuke?

"Oh, Lee it's not who you thin…" Sakura tried to explain only to have Lee cut her off.

"No I understand. For I too feel sad for him."

"Huh?" Now she was confused. Lee felt sorry for Sasuke?

"Poor Naruto, for his youthful love is so far from him!" Lee cried out over dramatically.

Oh, so Lee did understand who she was talking about. Sakura went up to her boyfriend and held him close.

"I wish he had someone he could hold just like I'm holding you, Lee." she whispered sadly.

"Oh spring time of youth why have you left one of your own in the darkness of his winter." he cried again.

She smiled despite their sad conversation. Lee could be strangely poetic sometimes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter.

"Things will work out for the best, Lee. I have a good feeling."

The Tai-jutsu nin pulled away smiling and striking his good guy poss.

"You are right Sakura-chan. There is always a good side to everything."

"Ya, well Naruto and Kakashi sensei should be here soon. Thanks again for coming." she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for the lovely Sakura-chan. Goodbye my sweet." then Lee took off running back to the training grounds.

* * *

From were he was leaning against the wall Naruto heard Lee say goodbye, well actually he heard not only that but the whole conversation they had. That wasn't his fault though, it was Kyubi's. Over the years his senses became heightened so it wasn't like he was spying. Right?

Thou right now even if someone had caught him and accused him of spying he wouldn't have had the will to fight back. He knew what they said was true. He knew he was in love with Sasuke. He knew that every moment he spent away from the other it felt like a hole inside his chest grew. Funny that hole in his heart seemed to appear after the raven had stuck his chidori through it. But he also was aware that the physical wound it's self wasn't the reason for its existence. The betrayal. That was the real cause, Sasuke's betrayal and his refusal to be cared for by anyone… including his best friend.

The blond shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

'They are worrying about me. I know my friends are worrying about me. I have to show them there's nothing to worry about…even if it's not true.' he sighed then stood up straight and plastered the largest grin possible on his face. He yelled out to Sakura as he ran up.

"Hi, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei not here yet?" he asked looking around like he just arrived.

Sakura smiled gently at him. "No, he's not here yet. It's impossible for him to be on time, it would ruin his record for the most consecutive lates."

He laughed at that, and for once it wasn't completely hallow.

Little did they know that said copy-nin was in a tree not far away.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the tree and watched what was going on below. He had arrived before even Sakura did, but wanted to observe his students a little. He had seen Sakura arrive and then Lee shortly after. They were in the middle of talking to each other when he saw Naruto approaching. He watched as the blond caught sight of Sakura and Lee holding hands. Loneliness, sadness and longing could be briefly seen in those blue eyes, before he masked his emotions once more.

'Naruto, how alike you and Sasuke are.'

That is when Lee and Sakura's conversation started to address the blond and raven. He knew Naruto could hear them and watched for the blonde's reactions. There were so many emotions that crossed the blonde's tan face that it was hard to decipher. Then as quickly as they came they were gone again. Masked once more in those ocean blue depths. Once Lee left the blond ran out pretending nothing happened. He was a good actor.

'Naruto it make me sad to think you suffer with this pain, but it is heartbreaking that you wish to suffer alone.'

His two student laughed and joked about their teacher as Kakashi watched.

'Well I think I let them drag my name through the mud enough for one day.'

With that the Copy-nin jumped down startling both students with a poof of smoke.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were laughing and joking about their lazy sensei, well that was until he nearly gave them both a heart attack.

Kakashi's uncovered eye curved up into a smile. "From the way you two reacted to my arrival, I would think you were talking about me behind my back." he said knowingly.

"N..no, of coarse not Kakashi sensei." Sakura lied.

"Hey we don't have to explain anything to you. You are the one who's late!" The blond yelled trying to switch blame.

Taking pity of his students he decided not to torture them about their pervious conversation. So instead he came up with a lie of his own.

"Well you see I was on my way here when a mother duck and her ducklings decided to cross in front of me. I wanted to be polite so I waited for them to cross, little did I know it was actually a duck parade and it was going to take awhile for it to end."

Both student looked at there sensei like he was nuts and then…

"Lair!" both yelled.

Totally unfazed the copy-nin started walking towards the gate.

"I guess we should head out now…" Kakashi waited for students to catch up before continuing his sentence.

"… we wouldn't want to get stuck in another duck parade."

Both students fell over at that comment. The sliver haired Jonin just smiled to himself and kept walking.

* * *

_TBC_

_Well there seemed to be a few people who showed interest in this story. I had hope for more, but at the same time that was a really short prologue. Thank you to those people who did review. It was best of you that I continued this story. So this chapter was dedicated to you, _newsasunarulover, Acherona, Alphonseelric22, denise134 and Akane MOon.

_Please rate and review._

_Yours truly, Spoon_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just like to blend them to my Yaoi will. No money made, tear._

_A/N: None_

_Reviewers Thank you; __newsasunarulover, i luv naruto666, A Single Fragile Rose, A Single Fragile Rose, EdSpikeSesshyGirl, Loveless Beloved Yaoi, TouMoya __and__ Acherona.__ I love reading your reviews._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Kyubi/

* * *

_**Burn out Bright**_

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

  
_

6 years. It had been 6 years since he left his home, betrayed his village, and almost… killed... his most precious person, all for power. He didn't regret leaving his home or betraying Konoha, but he did regret what he did to his friend. No friend wasn't a strong enough word. The blond wasn't like a brother because well, the word 'brother' had lost all meaning to him. Naruto was like his other half. The light to his darkness, the sun to his moon. One couldn't not properly survive without the other. Naruto was his life partner, being miles away from the blond had taught him that. He could feel a pull to the blond fox vessel. A deep seeded longing that drove him crazy when he was unable to see, hold, and touch the other. Every time Naruto would find him it was all he could do not to run over and embrace the younger teen. To touch him, caress him, claim him, and watch the way the other's body would writhe in the pleasure the raven was giving him.

The raven shook his head free of those images. He would indulge in them at a later time, but for now he had to be aware. He had spent those years getting stronger so that he could kill his brother. Finally, 6 six after his quest for power began, he was close to achieving his goal. He had heard of an ancient weapon of great power, power enough to destroy Itachi. That is where they are heading now.

The raven had learned of this weapon through bedtime stories and rumors that he never believed. It wasn't until recently that he had actually found out the children's story was more than a story. He started to research it as he traveled with the other members of Hebi. It was only just recently that they received information of the weapons possible location. Unfortunately Hebi wasn't the only group to know of this location. Suigetsu been a little too loud about the discovery and it attracted a certain white haired sennin's attention. Team Hebi got away from the Toad sage fairly easily but thanks to him all of Konoha probably knows of the weapons location.

Thinking of Konoha always led him to think of a certain blonde haired shinobi. He mentally sighed.

'When this is all over, when my clan has been avenged, I will claim you as my own, Naruto.'

Once again the raven had to suppress the images resurfacing in his mind.

It didn't work.

He mentally sighed again. It was already dark out so they might as well set up camp. This would also mean he could take care of his little problem.

"We will camp here." the raven said curtly.

Nodding the others procieded to set up the sleeping area and start a campfire. While the rest of Hebi was setting up camp the Uchiha left to a more scheduled place to take care of his little problem.

**

* * *

**

"Che, for a guy who usually acts asexual he sure masturbates a lot." Suigetsu stated with a smirk.

*Whack*

"Ouch what was that for?" Suigetsu asked Karin who just thrown a large piece of wood at him.

"The wood was originally for the fire, but it's good for hitting you with too." she replied coolly.

"That's not what I meant!" He growled.

"I hit you because you were being crude!" she snapped back.

"Well it's true! It's like he's a nympho at heart or something!"

"No, he just has the hottest for his old teammate!" she replied.

"Well his teammate is not here so why is he jerking off like a horny bunny on steroids?!"

A red eyebrow began to twitch. "You idiot! It's your fault. If you had been quieter when we learned about the location of the weapon, that old white haired prev wouldn't have found out. Sasuke knows that he will report back to Konoha, tell the Hokage and she will send a team to invest investigate!" she yelled.

"Oh…well… he's still a moody, horny bastard."

"Grrrrrr!"

The yelling match continued as Jugo just shook his head. It was obvious they had a thing for each other, they just wouldn't admit it. He just sighed went back to setting up the bedrolls.

**

* * *

**

About 5 minutes away from Team Hebi's campsite moans could be heard. A dark figure stood leaning one hand against a tree while the other pumped his straining erection.

Dapples of pale moonlight fell across equally pale skin. Raven locks blended with the dark forest. His head thrown back and his usually emotionless face was contorted in pleasure. On the raven's lips was one name.

"Nn..aru..too uhhnn..."

His elegant pale fingers were rapped tightly around his erect flesh. He pumped himself while imagining it was the tight, velvet heat of his old teammates back side. A moan escaped his lips.

"Nnhh."

He started to pump himself faster as thought of a lust-hazed blonde came to mind. The blue-eyed kitsune would beg for it harder, faster, deeper.

"Kuso, Narutooo."

The heat was building in side him as his release drew near.

A little more.

The onyx-eyed Uchiha imagined that blonde's face in contorted in pleasure as the raven made him orgasm. It was almost like he could here the blondes voice screaming his name while cuming. That was all it took for him to climax releasing his load on the tree he had used to brace himself.

Sasuke lowered himself to the ground and lay back on the grass. He stared up at the full moon in the sky, as he came down from his orgasmic high.

'That was the hardest I've cum yet.' He sighed. Tomorrow Team Hebi would arrive at the weapon's location. He took a deep breath and let his thoughts drift off to the blond responsible for his orgasm.

**

* * *

**

In another part of the forest far away from Team Hebi, lay the panting form of the blonde still recovering from the orgasm that had ripped through him only moments earlier.

"That…*pant*… was the strongest… *pant*… orgasm yet." he whispered to himself.

He was about 10 minutes away his camp. He had come out here after setting up with Sakura and Kakashi.

Earlier he had felt so aroused. Thoughts of Sasuke kissing, licking and touching him ran through his mind relentlessly to the point that he might have cum in his pants. He had to excuse himself from his team to take care of his not so little problem.

He had jerked off to Sasuke before, but this time it felt different. It was stronger.

"So real…" he whispered.

It was almost like the raven was right there doing all those things to him. Strangely enough he even felt his ass twitch a little as if some invisible source had been inside him. He swore that he heard someone moan his name as he came.

The blond sighed from his spot lying on the grass. It had been four days since they left Konoha and they would be at the weapon's location tomorrow. He stared at the full moon in the star speckled sky and for some reason he felt a little closer to his friend.

"Sasuke."

**

* * *

**

The sun was high in the sky, as the Konoha nins approached their destination in the rock country. They had started out early this morning just after the sun rose and had made good time reaching the area the weapon was suppose to be located in.

The part of rock country they traveled through was very mountainous and they yet again stood before another great mountain. Mount Aso, one of the largest and most sacred mountain in the whole rock country. The mountain was also a still active volcano though an eruption hadn't happened for over 4 year. It was also vest in length stretching 18 km east to west and about 25 km north to south. The mountain at its highest point is 1592 m, but luckily for them they would not need to climb the whole way.

What was most unique about this Mountain compared to the rest was it had a large caldera in it. A caldera is a volcanic feature formed by the collapse of land following a volcanic eruption. A collapse is triggered when the empty of the magma chamber beneath the volcano cannot support the weight of the mountain above it. It collapses in a roughly circular shape. This sacred and ancient mountain has an extremely large caldera. So large that the rock countries capital city is located in it. The village is safely tucked away in case of future volcanic eruptions and also has a natural defense if any other villages were to attack.

The legend as to why Mount Aso is considered sacred has been passed down through generation of rock villagers. It is believed that in ancient time the mountain was constantly erupting destroying homes, crops and lives. War was also upon the land. There was a small village on the side of the volcano that had been there since time began. The villagers suffered the volcano's wrath as well as the armies that attacked the poor defenseless village. The villagers had no choice but to stay in their home and pray that they maybe spared another day. It was on the night after the full moon that their prayers were answered. A being cloaked in light descended from the sky into the raging magma. The being continued deeper still into an empty magma chamber underneath. The whole mountain radiated with blinding light and power. The earth shook as the mountain collapsed in on itself creating the great caldera. The small village was pulled into the caldera as it form, but miraculously it remained in tacked. What once was a small defenseless village sitting on the side of a barren mountain, became the rock countries capital. For the poor village grew. It was protected from the warring armies by the caldera's rock walls and became wealthy because of the furtive soil and precious rocks and minerals the cooled magma produced. The villagers praised the being that saved their village. It was said that the being escaped the crushing mountain through a series of tunnels that lead into a cave on the side of the mountain. This cave became the most sacred spot on the whole mountain. A large wooden torri stands in front of the cave marking it as a holy place. No one has seen the being since, but its power still radiates through the mountain quenching the volcano's rage and protecting the village within. This is where the rumors of the ancient weapon came from.

It was now that team 7 found themselves standing before the cave marked by the great wooden torri.

"Wow this place is so beautiful." Sakura commented while her eyes scanned the lush greenery that surrounded the entrance.

"Ya." The blonde agreed.

"Thou I do enjoying smelling the rose every once and awhile, I would suggest we head inside." Kakashi commented.

A sly grin passed over the blond nins face as he spoke. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei is that why your always late because your picking daisies?"

Sakura let out a little giggle at the mental image of Kakashi picking flowers and skipping through a field.

"Actually, Naruto, the reason I'm late all the time is not because I'm picking daisies. " Kakashi spoke.

Both teens turned to their sensei hoping they were about to learn the reason he was always late. His eye turned upwards happily seeing he had his students' undivided attention.

"I much prefer to pick tulips I think they smell much nicer."

Both teens fell over once again at the sensei odd answer.

"I thought he was being serious for once. I don't think we'll ever find out Kakashi's reasons." Sakura groaned while her eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, I just think his lazy." Naruto whispered to Sakura. The two teens laughed.

"What was that Naruto? I couldn't quite hear you." Kakashi asked knowing exactly what the blond said.

"Haha. Nothing Kakashi-sensei." The blue-eyed ninja scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well why are we just standing around, let's go! Yosh!" and like a shot the blond took off running into the cave.

Sakura just sighed then chased after him, followed by Kakashi as he lazily read his book.

**

* * *

**

The cave was filled with stalagmites and stalactites as the three continued deeper into the cave. The further they got from the entrance the less outside light there was. Luckily there were incandescent mushrooms all over the walls of the cave providing a dim glow. Not that it bothered the blond, because with the Kyubi's heightened senses he could see in the dark almost as well as in the light. There were many tunnels that seemed to go in every direction.

"Umm so which tunnel should we choose?" asked Sakura. "It could be anyone of them."

"True." Kakashi replied.

"I'll just use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and have my clones search out the right tunnel." Naruto said as he started making hand signs.

"Smart thinking Naruto." Sakura praised.

There was a small poofing noise and when the smoke cleared there was a Naruto copy for each tunnel.

"Yosh! Lets do this." and the clones each ran into a tunnel.

"I guess we'll have to just wait." Sakura said.

"Yeah." The blond turned to stare at his sensei, who was still reading his porn book even if the light was so dim. "Can you even read that with so little light?"

"Yes."

"No way! How can you even see the words on the page?"

"Well I could always just use my Sharingan, but I prefer just to use the power of imagination."

The both teen felt their eyebrows twitch.

"I don't think the power of imagination was suppose to be for perverted things." Sakura grumbled quietly.

The blond was just about to yell at his sensei when he got information back from one of his clones. "Ouch." he mumbled quietly as he rubbed his head then continued to speak. "I found the right tunnel it's over here." The blond yelled as he ran to one of the tunnels. Naruto decided just to let his other clones explore the other cave tunnels some more.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long before the small tunnel opened into what seemed like a perfectly square room. It was also a dead end.

"Ah, this is a weird room." the blond stated.

"Yeah, what are the chances that a cave would have walls set perfectly at 90 degrees? Naruto I thought you said your clone found the right direction?" Sakura said slightly annoyed that they wasted their time walking into a dead end.

The blonde just smirked. "This is the right way Sakura-Chan, it isn't a dead end. Nope, to someone with my great intelligence I realized there had to be trick to this room. A hidden door or something." and with that said, the blond strutted up to seemingly smooth wall on the left and pushed. A square appeared on the wall. It was a stone button. The button was so perfectly level with cave wall that it made it seem like the wall was all one piece. Where the blue-eyed teen pushed it suddenly sunk into the wall itself. There was a small clicking noise before the cave wall in front of them spun around. (Kind of like a revolving glass door. You push it and it spins in a circle).

"Wow, uhh…" Sakura was speechless how did Naruto figure something so complicated out. She knew he was smart but this was a riddle that even Shikamaru would have had to spend a good chunk of time figuring out. She was impressed.

"Naruto."

The blonde turned to look at there sensei.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Your clone tripped and fell on the button by accident, didn't he?" asked the sliver haired nin, already knowing the answer.

The blond reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh…well… kind of but…"

"NARUTO!!!" Came the horrifying howl of the blonde's fuming pink haired teammate. "You made me believe that you figured this out using your brain! You probably just whacked your fat head off the wall when you tripped and hit the button!"

A fist collided with the blonde's head.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan. Don't you think my head has had enough trauma for one day?" The blond whined.

Kakashi just watched the scene before him with an amused eye. 'I'm glad that you are able to forget about Sasuke even for a little while, Naruto. It's nice seeing you act like your old self.' The Jonin smiled beneath his mask. 'I think it's time I save Naruto's head from anymore beatings.'

"Oi, Sakura." The sliver haired nin called out.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice as she stood menacingly over a cowering blond.

"You always did ask him to use his head more. Beside we still need to collect the weapon and complete the mission. So don't kill him… yet." the Jonin responded in a bored manner.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." Sounding almost disappointed that she couldn't swat the blond anymore.

"Naruto, please push the button again." their sensei asked.

"Huh? Sure." The blond said jumping up smiling as he went back to push the button again.

Sakura smiled to herself. 'Naruto that is one thing I always loved about you, you never let anything get you down. You always smile and continue with life or at least you do with everything but Sasuke.' She mentally sighed to herself 'I promise I will protect you. You are like a brother to me, Naruto.'

Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of the revolving wall waiting for the blond to push the button. Once he did he ran over to them. There was a clicking noise and again the wall rotated, this time taking them with it. On the other side of the wall it was dark. Sudden heat enveloped them along with a strong power. There were no incandescent mushrooms on this side it seemed, but there was little light at the end of the tunnel. Carefully walking forward they exited the tunnel only to enter another cave. The heat in this cave was immense.

"Whoa." was the only thing that came out of the blonde's mouth as all three stared in wonder at the sight before them.

The cavern was huge. The tunnel they came out of was about half way up the cave wall. At the bottom was a lake of magma that flowed in a circle around a huge stone island in the middle. Joining the tunnel to the tall island was a high-rise bridge, keeping any who walked on it away from the immense heat and magma below. To the far back left hand corner of the cavern there was a huge waterfall of magma that seemed to flow out from the ceiling.

"No wonder it was so flipping hot in here." The blond said in amazement.

"This is so beautiful. Hey look on that island, it looks like there's a small shrine or something." said Sakura.

"Lets check it out." The blond said as they started walking across the tall stone bridge.

"It's sooooo hot." the blond whined.

"It would be hotter if you fell in, so keep walking or I'll push you in myself." The pink hair nin threatened.

"Sakura-chan your scary. " Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" she growled.

"Nothing, hahaha" The blond laughed nervously.

They reached the other side and walked up to the shrine each feeling the strange power get stronger the closer they were to it. They slid the door of the shrine open and gasped at what lay inside.

On a small stone stand in the middle of the shrine lay a glowing orb no bigger than a baseball. It was from this orb that the power was radiating.

"So I guess that's the weapon." Sakura said.

"It would seem so." Kakashi responded.

Naruto walked up to the orb and reached out to take it, but he stopped. One of his clones returned to him carrying with it all its memories. His eyes widened as he turn to look at the others.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Hebi… they're here…Sasuke just entered the cave."

**

* * *

**

_TBC_

_A/N: Well there's another chapter done. I hoped you liked it. I got a lot of the info about Mount Aso and calderas from 'Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia'. Most of the info is true, I might have stretched the truth a little on some parts. Just to make things clearer, I made up the whole legend thing. There is a city inside of the real Mount aso's caldera but it was built in there after the caldera was formed. It wasn't pulled in. I don't know if that Mountain is truly considered sacred or not. Yeah I think that's about all._

_Please review_

_Yours truly, Spoon_


End file.
